The 76th Hunger Games
by HermioneGranger919
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and more live in District 12. What happens when two of them are chosen to be in the annual Hunger Games? Only one can live while the others die. Who will be the victor of the 76th Hunger Games? Somewhat AU if you've read the Hunger Games series.
1. The Reaping

**Hi everyone**

**Well, I'm writing this story because I wondered what would happen if Ron and Hermione were in the Hunger Games. Yes, there's a few Hunger Games characters in here, but I'm not going to make it a crossover. It's pretty much just Harry Potter characters.**

**And yes, they're still going to use British words and their accents.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I'm not JK Rowling or Suzanne Collins. But wouldn't it be awesome if I was?**

**Okay, so Ron lives in the Seam, and Hermione lives in regular District 12.**

**It starts with the Reaping...**

Hermione Granger got prepared for the Reaping as she did every year. While she finished her makeup, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said, her voice cracked slightly on the last word.

Her mother opened the door and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful." she said.

"Thanks." Hermione said, giving her a smile. But it quickly faded.

"Hermione, don't worry. You've never signed up for tesserae, since your father's the mayor and all, so your name's only in there, what, five times?"

"Six. I'm sixteen mum."

"But only six times, dear! Other kids have over twenty or thirty!"

"May the odds be in _their_ favor." Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, you're not going to be picked. Okay?" her mother said, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Okay." she said, then followed her mother out of the room.

* * *

Ron Weasley got ready for yet another Reaping, along with two of his brothers, Fred and George.

"So...it's your last Reaping today, huh?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"Yep," Fred answered. "And we've never been picked, which is surprising considering our names are in there over a hundred times each."

"Yeah, and hopefully neither of us are picked this year. I don't know what we'd do without each other." George said sadly.

Almost no one ever wins from District 12.

"I hope she... I mean, _we _don't get picked either." Ron said, staring out the window.

Fred and George followed his gaze, then smirked at each other.

"Oh look! It's Ickle Ronnikins' girlfriend!" Fred exclaimed, pointing out the window at Hermione, who was walking towards the Justice Building.

Ron's face went red. "Shut it, Fred! She doesn't even know who I am." he said, mumbling the last part.

"Oh really? Let's experiment." George said, smiling evilly.

He opened the window and bellowed, "Hey Hermione! Do you-". Before he could finish, Ron covered his mouth and tackled him to the ground. George threw him off, both twins dying of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Ron said, cautiously looking out the window.

A boy ran up to Hermione and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Ron recognized him instantly and narrowed his eyes. Cormac McLaggen, Hermione's boyfriend, took her hand, then walked with her to the town square.

Ron's face was redder than his hair as he watched them go.

"Looks like someone's jealous." Fred sang, smiling.

Ron glared at his brother. "Shut up."

Ginny walked into the room, wearing a purple dress that ended at her knees.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Oh Ginny you're _beautiful_. And not because of the dress." Fred said, kneeling down and putting his hands on her arms. He used to do that all the time when she was little.

She smiled. "Thanks, Fred." she said happily.

"Come on, we need to get going." George said.

They walked out the door and headed for the town square.

* * *

Hermione was almost to the check-in desk with Cormac. Before they got there, he pulled her to the side.

"You okay?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Not really."

"Hermione, there's the smallest chance they'll pick you. And if they do, I'll volunteer. I'll go with you and protect you in the arena."

She smiled. "You'd do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course I would. I love you." he leaned down and snogged her passionately.

Someone coughed and they broke apart, smiling at each other.

"Come on. We need to check in." Hermione said, taking his hand again.

"Give me your hand." a woman said to Hermione, holding out her own hand. Hermione did as she was told, and they pricked her finger. She winced, but the pain was short. The woman took her slightly bloody finger and stuck it on a piece of paper, then scanned it.

"Next." the woman called out, telling Hermione she was done.

She followed some people to her section, where girls her age were standing. She looked around and found one of her best mates in the crowd. Harry Potter. He was looking at her too.

_'Good luck' _she mouthed to him.

_'You too' _he mouthed back.

Effie Trinket climbed onto the stage and tapped the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she said happily. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

_'Well, here we go...'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"As always, ladies first!" Effie said enthusiastically.

She walked over to one of the glass balls on the stage and plucked a piece of paper from the ball. She went back over to the microphone and opened the piece of paper.

"Hermione Granger!" she said.

There was dead silence. Hermione's heart began to beat faster and louder. Her head was pounding, and people were slowly moving away from her. She looked around and found Harry. He looked completely shocked. She was sure she shared the same expression.

"Come on up, dear!" Effie said.

Hermione slowly started to walk towards the steps. She knew no one would volunteer for her. She reached the steps to the stage and realized there were tears running down her face and she was shaking horribly. She used her hands, that were now shaking uncontrollably, and wiped her tears away. She mounted the stage and went up to Effie.

"And now the boy tribute!" Effie said.

She walked over to the other glass ball and picked out a name.

_'Wait... Cormac's going to volunteer to be with me in the arena!'_ Hermione said, feeling a little better.

Effie walked back over and opened the piece of paper.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Everyone in the boys' section moved away from a young red-headed boy who looked scared. Hermione stared at him, mouth slightly gaping open. He walked towards the stage, and Hermione shook her head, as if clearing it, then looking for Cormac. She found him in the crowd, looking away from her. She followed his gaze to a girl who was in her section. He looked interested. Then Hermione put two and two together.

_'Oh my gosh! He was never going to volunteer for me! He just said that so he could snog me! He's been doing that alot lately...'_ she thought.

Ronald walked onto the stage and stood on the other side of Effie.

"Go ahead, you two. Shake hands." Effie said, moving out of the way.

Hermione turned towards Ron and he did the same to her.

_'There's something familiar about him...' _Hermione thought as she stared into his blue eyes.

They extended their arms and shook the other's hand, not breaking their gaze until the last second.

"The District 12 tributes for the 76th annual Hunger Games!" Effie said. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

She then guided Ron and Hermione into the Justice Building and the door closed with a dull thud behind them.

**So...what d'you think? Please leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you! And yes, I know this is slightly AU, if you've read THG series. But it's a fanfic so who cares?**


	2. Goodbyes

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it.**

Hermione's PoV

A few Peacekeepers escorted me into an empty room in the Justice Building. They left and closed the door behind them. I collapsed onto the couch, not able to stand anymore because I was shaking so badly.

"You won't get picked, they say. I'll protect you in the arena, he said." I mumble angrily to myself.

The door opens and my mother and father walk in. My mother's eyes are puffy and tears are streaming down her face, and my father looks at me with sympathy.

"Oh Hermione!" my mother exclaims before pulling me off the couch and into her arms. I stay limp as she grasps me tightly and sobs heavily. I feel hot tears streaming down my own face, but dont even bother to wipe them away.

My father gently pulled my mother off of me. "I'm so sorry, darling. None of us would've ever expected this to happen." he said.

"I know... While I'm gone, will you take care of Crookshanks for me? Someone needs to look after him while I'm...out." I said quietly, tears still streaming down my face.

"Of course we will. He'll be happy to see you when you return." my father said, but I could tell he wasn't sincere. I think we all knew I wouldn't be able to survive this...

"Time's up." the Peacekeepers said as they opened the door.

I quickly hugged my father and kissed him on the cheek, and hugged my mother again, only she kept sobbing and wouldn't let go.

"Mum, you have to go now." I say, starting to cry harder. The guards pried her off of me, and my parents shouted that they loved me as they left. Then the door shut, and it was silent. I hate being alone in here...

The door opened again, and Harry walked in. I hugged him tightly and started sobbing into his chest. He stroked my hair and whispered "Shhh... Hermione, it'll be okay." I let go of him, then stared into his eyes.

He raised his hands and wiped my tears away.

"Mione. You're going to be fine. You know why?" I shook my head. "Because you're smart. You're smarter than anyone I've ever met. You'll use that to win."

"But there's no way I can save myself when people try to kill me, Harry. And what about your other friend, Ron?"

"Listen, Hermione. Ron Weasley is your new best friend. He will never abandon you, and he will protect you from everyone else. Just help him stay alive with your smarts, alright?"

I nod.

"Good. I have to leave now. Remember, you and Ron have to stick together! And I believe in you, Hermione. Go out there and win. For me, for your parents, for everyone. Alright?"

"Okay." I say. I hug him again, then the Peacekeepers take him out of the room, and the door closes again.

There's nobody else I want to see, and I can't think of anyone else that would come. Until the door opens.

Cormac walks in the room and says "Baby I'm so sor-" I stand up and slap him before he can finish.

"What was that for!" he asks angrily, holding his cheek.

"You know _exactly _what that was for you prat!" I say angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't volunteer! Only one comes out, remember? Did you want us _both _dead?"

"Oh, so you do think I'm going to lose."

"No no no! I mean, if you win, I'll be here waiting for you!"

"Get out, McLaggen."

"But-"

I grab the collar of his shirt, open the door, and throw him outside, then slam the door.

I sit back down on the couch, and a few minutes later, the door opens again.

"Come on Miss Granger. Time to go to the train station." a Peacekeeper says, then they escort me out of the room.

* * *

Ron's PoV

I sit down in a room in the dull Justice Building, alone, and fold my hands. I feel like I'm getting punished for some sort of crime.

The door opens, and my mum and dad walk in.

"My little Ronnie!" my mum cries, and hugs me. "I'm so sorry, dear!"

"It's alright Mum. I mean, it's gotta be somebody, right...?" I say quietly.

Her eyes are full of tears, and I can tell she's trying to be strong.

My father steps forward and clasps my shoulder with his hand. "Good luck, son. You have a good chance of winning. I bet you're one of the bravest, strongest people in the Games this year."

"You mean _besides_ the Careers?"

"Well, not much we can do about them, is there?" he says softly.

"Right..."

"Just...try to win sweetie, alright?" Mum says.

"I will." I say.

"Time to go." the Peacekeepers say, and escort my parents out.

The door opens again, and Ginny comes running in. She hugs me tightly, sobbing heavily. Fred and George walk in after her.

I stroke Ginny's hair, trying to calm her down. After a couple of minutes, she releases me and wipes her tears away.

"I can't believe this happened..." she says quietly.

I move a strand of hair from her face. "It'll be alright, Gin." I say reassuringly.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah Ginny?"

"What about Hermione? I know how much you care about her..."

My heart constricts at her name, and so does my throat. "Well, I'm going to protect her."

"Even if it means giving up your own life?"

I stared at her, then looked away.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah... I do."

Fred and George moved next to Ginny.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Ron." Fred says sadly.

"Yeah, me too." George says.

"Well, at least you all get to stay together, right."

There's a pause.

"It'll never be the same without you, Ron." Ginny says sadly.

I don't say anything.

The door opens again, and the Peacekeepers are calling them out. I quickly hug Fred and George, and then I get hug Ginny again.

"Take care of each other!" I yell as the door closes.

I sit back down on the couch, thinking about Hermione.

The door opens and Harry walks in.

"Hey," he says quietly.

"Hey..."

He sits down next to me. "So I just came from seeing Hermione..."

"How is she?" I ask immediately.

"Sad. But that's to be expected. Anyways, I told her you two need to team up. You need to protect her, and she needs to help you survive with how smart she is. You can keep each other alive. And I figured you would be protecting her anyways, because..."

"Yeah, I know." I say.

There's silence.

"Keep my family alive, will you?"

"I thought Fred and George would have that completely under control. And your parents too."

"Well, help take care of Ginny, alright? You know how poor we are and all..."

He nods. The door opens again, and I give Harry a quick hug before he leaves.

I wait, then the door finally opens, and a Peacekeeper says "Come on, we're going to the station."

I walk out of the room, and the Peacekeepers surround me. I realize someone's standing next to me.

It's Hermione.

She looks over at me, and I realize I've been staring, and my ears go red.

"Sorry..."

She doesn't say anything, just stares at the ground and keeps walking next to me.

I want to make her feel better by doing something... Maybe I could hold her hand or something.

It's a huge leap, but I grab her hand. She looks at our hands, then up at my face. She gives me a small smile, then gives my hand a little squeeze. I smile back.

Before I know it, we're at the station. There are reporters everywhere, and I see Hermione staring at a certain spot in the crowd. Her parents are standing there, and her mother's sobbing into her father's chest. I feel bad for them, but I feel even worse for Hermione. I've heard people tell her, for as long as I've known her, that she would never get reaped.

Hermione and I stepped onto the train, then turned around to look at the crowd. The doors closed, and the train started to move. We watched the crowd disappearing, and eventually they were completely out of sight.

We were officially on our way to participate in the Hunger Games.

* * *

**What d'you guys think? And sorry for the long wait! There's a poll about this story on my profile page. Check it out please! Reviews would be great guys! So please leave one!**


	3. Cake, Tears, and Feelings

**I'm sorry guys. School started and it's just been crazy since. Please know that I really am trying to update all of my stories.**

**~This chapter is dedicated to sherychery7 :)~**

**Omniscient PoV**

Ron walked away from the window and looked around the compartment. When he turned around, Hermione was still standing in front of the window, staring blankly at the scenery speeding by.

"Hermione?" he asked, touching her arm.

She collapsed to the floor and started sobbing, pulling her knees to her chest, then burying her face in them. Ron stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

A woman with brown hair braided back walked in the room. She looked at the two of them, then sat next to Hermione on the floor.

"Hey, it's okay." the woman said, putting her arm around Hermione.

Hermione buried her face in the woman's shoulder and sobbed, "They said I'd never get reaped. He said he'd protect me, but he was just using me."

The woman rubbed her back and said, "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I wish there were no Games. I've been through it before."

Hermione calmed down a little bit, and wiped the tears from her face.

The woman stood and helped Hermione up.

"I'm Katniss, by the way. Katniss Everdeen." the woman said, shaking Hermione's hand.

"That's right! You won the Games last year!"

"Yep. That would be me. And what's your name?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Hermione." she turned to Ron. "I'm sorry. And who would you be?"

"Ron Weasley." he said, extending his hand. She shook it and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you. Now, are you two hungry? Because we can get you some food if you'd like."

Ron was dying to say yes, since he hadn't eaten much in weeks, but he looked at Hermione. He didn't want to seem like a pig or anything.

"Sure." she said, then followed Katniss down to a new compartment.

Katniss leaned against the counter. "So what would you two like?"

"Whatever you have is fine." Hermione said, then looked at Ron.

"Yeah, whatever you have." he said.

"Well, how about some dessert?"

The pair nodded, then Katniss turned around.

"Hey Peeta!" she yelled at a door in the kitchen. It opened, and a blonde man walked out, wearing an apron.

"Yeah, Katniss?"

"These are our tributes." Katniss said, motioning to the two standing there quietly.

"Oh! Hi there! I'm Peeta Mellark. And you are?"

"Ron Weasley." he said, shaking Peeta's hand.

"Hermione Granger." she said, also shaking his hand.

"Hermione. That's a beautiful name." Peeta said.

"Thank you." she said, giving him a small smile.

"Could you make them a cake please, Peeta?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, of course! I'll get right on it." he said, then disappeared behind the door again.

"So...tell me about yourselves." Katniss said, leaning against the counter.

A loud clatter came from the kitchen.

"On second thought, maybe I should go help Peeta." she said, laughing a little, and walked back to the kitchen.

Hermione looked around, then sat down on the couch. Ron sat next to her, trying to think of something to say.

"So...you talked to Harry?" he asked.

She knew what he meant. "Yeah. Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah...so...allies?" he asked nervously, holding out his hand.

She shook it immediately. She could so easily trust him. And that scared her.

"Well, now that we're allies, tell me about yourself." Ron said.

Hermione stared at the ground. "Don't you think that'll just make it...harder?" she asked, looking at him sadly.

"Well...we'll need something to talk about in the arena, won't we?"

"I guess..."

"So what's it like, being the mayor's daughter and all?"

"Tiring."

He gave her a questioning look.

"Well, you see...Mum and Dad don't exactly let me do what I'd like. Everything is chosen for me. I take ballet lessons...and I don't even like them! They make me do all these things that I hate, and when I ask if I can do something different, they say no."

"Oh...what's something you want to do?"

She smiled at the floor. "I want to do something adventurous. Something exciting. My parents say even if I tried, I would be too scared, but I'm much more brave than they think."

"The Games are pretty adventurous and exciting."

She frowned. "But we'll most likely be killed. For the entertainment of the Capitol. It's just inhumane."

Katniss walked back out of the kitchen and over to an arm chair across from them.

"The cake's almost done. It'll just be a few more minutes." she said.

They nodded, and Katniss looked at their intertwined hands, then at them.

"Here's the cake!" Peeta exclaimed, putting it in the table in front of Ron and Hermione.

"This is beautiful!" Hermione said, sitting up to get a closer look. "You're really talented."

"Thank you!" Peeta said, smiling proudly.

The cake was a beautiful forest scene. There were even little birds sitting in the trees.

"I'll get a knife." Katniss offered, got up, and went back into the kitchen.

"So what part of District 12 are you guys from?" Peeta asked, sitting on the arm of Katniss' chair.

"I'm from the Seam." Ron said as Katniss re-entered the room.

"I'm not. My father's the mayor." Hermione said.

"Really? My parents are good friends with yours." Peeta said.

"Oh yes! Mr. and Mrs. Mellark come over quite often. Why don't you ever come with them?"

"I'm busy with my own things."

Katniss cut the cake and gave everyone a piece.

"This is truly amazing. You're a great baker." Ron said.

"Well, you can't give me all the credit. Katniss helped." he said, putting his arm around you.

"Not really. You had to help me alot."

"But you helped. And you were great at it."

She smiled and kissed him.

Hermione watched them, her eyes brimming with tears. She knew she would never find what they have because of the Games.

"Excuse me." she said, setting her cake down and hurrying out of the room.

"I'll get her." Ron said, also putting his cake down and leaving the room.

He found her walking around a compartment, not knowing what to do. She stood still, then started to walk around looking for something. Then she'd stop again. Through everything she was crying.

Ron walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Hermione," he said. "Calm down."

She collapsed, but Ron held onto her. She started sobbing heavily into his chest, and he stroked her hair.

"I. Can't. Do. This." she said between sobs.

"Shhh, it'll be all right, Mione."

She looked up at him, eyes glistening. "M-Mione?"

"Yeah. It's a nickname I thought of for you. But if you don't like it..."

"No. I love it."

He picked her up in his arms, sat down on a chair, and set her on his lap.

"Feeling better?" Ron asked, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Yeah." she really didn't. She felt weak, vulnerable, and...something else she couldn't place. Something she'd never felt before.

"C'mon, they'll be looking for us." Ron said.

They got up and walked back towards the dining compartment. Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist, and she let him keep it there.

"There you guys are!" Katniss said. "Sorry if we upset you, Hermione."

"No, it's fine. To be expected, under the circumstances..." she said.

They all stood there in silence for awhile. Hermione leaned against Ron, and Katniss and Peeta stared at them.

"Hey Ron, could you help me with something?" Peeta asked.

He looked down at Hermione, who moved away from him. "Sure." he said, then followed him back to the kitchen.

"Hermione, you can come sit with me if you want." Katniss offered, patting the seat next to her.

She nodded, walking over and sitting down.

"So, Hermione," Katniss said, looking at her intently. "How do you feel about Ron?"

**I'm just gonna leave it there. Read and review! Hopefully next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Important Author's Note!

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy, and I recently got a lead in a musical, so I lost even more time for my stories from that :(**

"How do I...feel about him?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yeah. You know...do you like him of more than a friend?" Katniss asked.

Hermione looked at her, slightly exasperated. "I...I barely know him. How am I suppose to decide if I like him like that or not?"

"Did you know him at all in District 12?"

"Barely. Only from what Harry said about him."

Katniss gave her a confused look.

"He's our friend."

"Oh."

There was a silence between them.

"We haven't started training yet, but I'm curious... What personality are you going to go for in the interview?"

Hermione thought for a minute. "Smart, I guess."

"Really? Smart for the mayor's daughter? Usually girls like you go for sexy or something along those lines."

"Well... I don't really think I could pull it off."

"Sure you could! Here, I'll show you..."

* * *

"So, Ron...you and Hermione, huh?" Peeta said back in the kitchen.

"Me and... Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. You and Hermione. You know...is there anything between you two...?"

"We barely know each other..."

"Do you...?"

Ron looked him straight in the eye for a moment, then nodded.

"I see..."

There was an awkward silence between them for awhile.

"So what'd you want help with?" Ron asked.

"Oh, right." Peeta said. He picked up a box and put it on the counter. "I just need help moving some of these boxes."

* * *

**Alright, so... I honestly have no idea how to move on from this point. If you have suggestions, I would really appreciate if you left me a review with them. OR, if you guys want, I could skip to right before the Games. I have a ton of ideas for that. Please help!**


	5. The Games

**Thank you guys for all the suggestions! I really appreciate it. ****But... I'm going to skip the training sessions and scores. What you need to know-**

**Ron and Hermione held hands at the parade, but nothing more. Apparently two more people from a different district were doing what Katniss and Peeta had done the previous year, because the boy and girl from Two, Draco and Pansy, were acting very romantic towards each other. When the parade was over, though, Draco looked very annoyed with Pansy.**

**So for personalities, Hermione's going for smart and beautiful, by Ron's suggestion, and Ron's going for funny. During Hermione's interview, she wore a long, beautiful pink ball gown, that Ron was caught staring at her in. She was really nervous, but Caesar helped her through it. He seemed to like her, and so did the audience. She was one of the most popular tributes after that, except for Draco and Pansy from District Two, who claimed they were deeply in love, and the audience loved them. Ron's interview went well, too. He definitely showed his funny personality. Caesar said he saw him staring at Hermione in her dress, and Ron went redder than his hair. Caesar then asked if he had feelings for her, and he just stuttered a bit. They put a camera on Hermione, who was staring at Ron, her mouth slightly agape, and she was blushing.**

**For training scores, Ron got an 8, and Hermione got a 7.**

**If there's anything else you need to know, PM me or leave it in your review.**

**Now it's the day before the Games. **

Ron walked into the dining room the next morning and saw Peeta and Katniss at the table, eating breakfast and talking to each other.

"Hi Ron." Katniss said happily.

"Hey Katniss, Peeta. Has Hermione already eaten then, since she's not here?"

"Actually, we haven't seen her all morning." said Peeta.

That wasn't like her. She was usually up before anyone, and was always at breakfast when Ron arrived.

"I'm going to go check on her." Ron said.

He walked to Hermione's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Hermione?" he called. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer again. He opened the door slightly and peeked inside. He saw Hermione on her bed, knees to her chest, and she was crying.

"Mione, what's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Leave me alone, Ron." she said, turning away from him.

"Come on, Hermione. Please talk to me."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. He moved closer to her and stroked her hair.

"... Let's face it, Ron. I'm not going to survive this."

"Don't talk like that! Of course you will!"

"No, Ron. I'm too weak. You'll probably win. You got a ten. I've got one of the lowest scores."

"Hermione Granger, listen to me," he said, holding her arms and looking into her eyes. "People _love_ you. You'll have a ton of sponsors. I'll be there to help you the whole time... I'll never leave you. I promise."

She looked up at him, her eyes starting to fill with tears again. "But...one of us will have to go eventuall-"

"Shhhh..." Ron said, stroking her hair again. "Let's just focus on the present, alright?"

She nodded.

* * *

**The day of the Games**

Ron held Hermione's hand as they walked out to the hovercraft that was taking them to the arena. They got on and took their seats, and a woman asked for their arms.

"Bloody hell! What was that!" Ron asked, rubbing his arm where the little tool had punctured him.

"Your tracker." she said, inserting Hermione's into her arm. Hermione rubbed her arm, and Ron took her hand.

A few minutes later, they felt the hovercraft start to move. Hermione gripped Ron's hand tighter, knowing what was to come. They all sat there in the darkness for what seemed like forever.

"You nervous?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Yeah, a bit." she said.

"It'll be okay, trust me." he said reassuringly.

She nodded, knowing he was just saying that to make her feel better.

* * *

They felt a thud, and the hovercraft's door fell open. They were released by district and taken to their preparation rooms. When Ron and Hermione were released, they were taken away from each other quickly, and Ron yelled to her that it would be okay and that he'd see her soon.

When Hermione walked into her room, she saw Katniss waiting there for her. Hermione hugged her tightly, her eyes starting to blur with tears. Katniss hugged her back, saying, "Hey, don't cry. It's gonna be okay."

She pulled herself together and wiped away her tears.

"Here, I want you to have this." Katniss said, putting something on Hermione's shirt.

She looked at it. "Katniss...are you sure?"

"Yes. Take it."

She smiled and hugged her again. A noise went off, telling Hermione to get ready.

Katniss put her hand on Hermione's back as she walked towards the little circle platform.

"You'll be great. Trust me." Katniss said, then the plastic tube slid down around her. She held Katniss' Mockingjay pin on her shirt as she was slowly lifted up into the arena, and she took in her surroundings.

Everything was frozen and cold. She shivered from the cold air. She looked at the other tributes and found Ron a few people away. He was looking at her, too.

She looked back at the clock. 5...4...3...2...1...

The next hour seems to go by quickly. She ran down to the Cornucopia, grabbed two supply bags and two winter coats, one for her and one for Ron, when Pansy tackles her to the ground and holds a knife to her throat. Ron grabs her and throws her on the ground, then runs away with Hermione.

They ran as fast as they could into the forest. Only when they were at least 50 feet away from the Cornucopia, they started to slow down.

"You...okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah...I'm...fine." she panted. She had to sit down.

"We made it past the slaughter fest, at least." Ron said.

"Yeah..."

"We're going to be fine, I promise." he said, and kissed her forehead.

She blushed and looked at the ground. They sat there in silence for awhile, catching their breath. Snow started to fall, and Hermione shivered.

"You must be freezing! Here, wear this." Ron said, picking up one of the coats and wrapping it around her.

"Thank you, Ron." she said and smiled.

"Anything for you, love." he said, and kissed her nose.

She blushed again and stood up. She stood on her tip toes, barely reaching, but managed to place a kiss on his nose too. He smiled and hugged her.

"Come on, we should keep moving." he said, taking her hand.

She nodded and picked up the supply bags. Ron took one and slung it over his shoulder. They started heading deeper into the forest.

"We need to find some water." Ron said.

"Even if we do find a lake, it'll be frozen." Hermione pointed out.

"One problem at a time, love."

* * *

Eventually, they found a little circle of trees surrounding a lake, and decided to stay there for the night. Ron found a stake and wedged it into the ice with his foot. They didn't have any luck finding food, though.

They hooked the sleeping bags together and snuggled up next to each other.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah, Mione?"

"There's only been one good thing about these past two weeks..."

"What's that?"

"You."

"Really? Because the only thing that's been good for me for over a month is you, even though we didn't talk or anything for awhile."

"Why was I the only good thing for you back home?"

"Well, you know my family's not the most rich or anything... Life's just been hard I guess. But then I saw you at school, and it just made everything better."

"I'm sorry I always ignored you then..."

"You didn't ignore me. Cormac did. And he pretended that I wasn't there, so you didn't know I was."

"Cormac..." she said, tearing up a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you're fine. It's just...he was using me the whole time. And I only noticed at the Reaping..."

"I'm so sorry, Mione... He doesn't deserve. Anyone who does wrong by you doesn't deserve you. If I had you..."

"What?"

"Nothing, nevermind, forget I said anything."

"No, really, what were you going to say?"

"... If I had you, I'd never do anything to hurt you. And whoever did hurt you, I'd hurt them."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. His ears went red and he took her hand.

"Ron, will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't leave me."

"Never."

* * *

**Sorry it took a ridiculously long time to update...I've been really busy and stressed out lately. Plus me and my boyfriend broke up not too long ago, so it was too hard to write anything with romance for awhile. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Ron woke up to the sound of rustling bushes. He opened his eyes and looked around, but didn't see anything. He shrugged and looked over at Hermione. She was so peaceful as she slept, he'd hate to wake her. He started to get up, but noticed Hermione's arms were locked around his waist. He smiled and managed to sit up without having to move her arms. He grabbed one of the supply bags and started to look through it.

Hermione moved her arms and he looked down at her. She was starting to wake up.

"Morning, love." he said.

"Morning." she said back tiredly.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ron put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and looked up at him.

"You know we're probably on camera right now, right?" Hermione whispered softly.

"Good. Then they can see how much I love you." he said, then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Her body tensed for a moment, surprised, then kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She broke the kiss after a moment and smiled.

"So what do we have?" she asked, looking at the bag.

Ron continued to rummaged through it. "Some rope...a knife...a water bottle...some basic grains...just basic things, really."

Hermione reached over him and grabbed the other bag. She opened it and looked in it.

"Same with this one."

She shivered in the freezing morning air. Ron wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled closer to him. They sat there for awhile in silence. Then they heard them.

"Who should we take out first?" they heard a voice say.

"Whichever ones we find. But make sure to keep an eye out for the two from 12. They're our only competition, really." Draco Malfoy said from a short distance away.

Ron pressed a finger to his lips and slowly started to collect their supplies. Hermione quickly stuffed the sleeping bags into the supply bags, then slowly stood up, leaning up against a tree. Ron stood in front of her, looking for where the voices were coming from.

"That girl will be easy. She doesn't even look strong or fast." Pansy laughed.

"But that boy will put up on hell of a fight. He hasn't left her side since they were back in District 12." said the boy from District 1, coming into view.

"Leave him to me." Draco smiled evilly, looking at his reflection in his sword. "And leave the girl to me, too. I have a plan that will damn the both of them."

They all laughed and continued on. Ron took Hermione's hand and led her in the opposite direction. Hermione kept glancing behind them to make sure they weren't following them.

After about a half an hour, the temperature started to rise. The snow left the trees, and the sun was shining. There were flowers everywhere. Hermione removed her winter jacket as she came upon a small meadow and said, "Wow, it's gorgeous here! Why do you think it's so cold over there, but warm here?"

"Dunno. Must be the way the arena's set up." Ron said somewhat angrily.

Hermione gave him an odd look. He kept walking, but she ran in front of him and looked at him. His face was blank, but his eyes said a million things.

"What's wrong?"

He grunted.

"No, really. What's wrong? I'm concerned about you." she said, lightly touching his forearm with her hand.

"What Malfoy said. The way he said it and the smirk on his face when he said it."

"What about it?"

He was silent for a moment. "I just know something bad's coming."

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise." she said, then kissed his cheek. He smiled, put down the bag and took off his coat.

"We need to find food." Ron said.

"I know... Maybe some of these flowers are edible." she said, bending down and picking a few. "Like this one! I remember it from a book I skimmed through on edible plants. I forget the name, but I know it's suppose to be really good for you."

Ron plucked one off the ground too, and stared at it for a moment before he took a small bite.

"Not bad." he said. "I think tree bark is edible, too."

"Maybe for an animal. Besides, you never know what's been on a tree, or what kind of diseases it has." Hermione said, very matter-of-factly.

"I guess you're right."

There was a moment of silence.

"Maybe we should try to hunt for something, too. I don't think we can survive on flowers." Ron said.

"You're right. We should go look around."

They picked up all of their supplies, taking knives out of their bags first, then heading back into the trees. They came upon some ducks, and Ron gestured to Hermione, since they were closer to her. She shook her head.

"I can't do it." she whispered, then put the knife back in the bag.

Ron quietly moved around her, then came up behind the ducks. Right before he struck one, they all started quacking and ran away. He chased them for awhile, but never caught one. He walked back over to Hermione, sweaty and out of breath, and threw his stuff on the ground. He then collapsed onto a tree and slid down it until he was on the ground himself. Hermione bent down next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll...be fine."

But Hermione held her finger to his lips, looking at the sky and listening.

**Yep, cliff hanger. I love these things :D Review and I'll post more soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a cannon shot. Then another. And another.

"Who do you think they were?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. Guess we'll find out tonight."

"How many people died the first day, again?"

"Ten...no, eleven."

Hermione exhaled, looking as if she was in pain, holding her hand to her heart.

"The majority of them were probably children..." she whispered.

Ron put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. She leaned onto his shoulder, sighing. They sat there for awhile in peace, until there was a rustling behind them.

A boy stood there, a bow loaded in his hands, ready to shoot. He was pointed right at Hermione. He let the arrow go and Ron ran in front of it. The arrow went into his shoulder, and he fell to the ground.

"Ron!" she screamed.

The boy drew another arrow, but Hermione was faster. She picked up Ron's knife and threw it at the boy. It pierced him right in the heart.

_Boom._

Hermione fell to her knees next to Ron. She reached her arm towards the arrow.

"Don't...pull it out..." Ron murmured.

She bit her lip, starting to get nervous.

"We have to, Ron..."

"Unscrew the tip from the pole, then pull the pole out." Ron said.

Hermione cautiously grabbed the bottom part of the arrowhead, slowly starting to twist it.

"You okay so far?" she asked.

"Yeah."

The arrowhead fell to the ground. Hermione gently laid a hand on Ron's chest and grabbed the pole with her other hand, and slowly started to pull it out. Ron scrunched his face in pain.

She dropped the pole on the ground next to him. He relaxed, lifting his head slightly to see the wound. Blood was flowing out of it.

"Hold on," she said, ripping the sleeve off of her shirt and started to undo his. She wrapped the sleeve around the wound tightly, then tied it. "Better?"

"A bit."

"Do you think you can sit up?"

"I can try."

Hermione put a hand on his back and helped him sit up. She slowly removed her hand, making sure he wouldn't fall over again. When she knew he wouldn't fall, she started to put his shirt back on.

"Thank you." he said after a short pause.

"You're welcome." she said.

There was more silence.

"We should find shelter again."

"Good idea."

Hermione helped Ron up, then they started walking again. They had been walking for awhile when the weather started to change. It became a bit colder, and the leaves on trees were starting to fall off.

"Wait..." Hermione said, thinking. "First it was cold...then warm...now it's chilly... The arena must consist of the four seasons!"

"That's why you're the smart one." Ron said, smiling.

Hermione smiled too. "Look, there's a little hut or something right there."

"It might be from one of the other tributes, though." Ron pointed out.

"I'll go see."

"No! What if you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine."

Ron grabbed her hand. "Please don't, Hermione."

She sighed. "Fine, we'll find somewhere else."

They continued to walk, and the weather slowly got colder.

"Hey, there's a ditch right there. Maybe we could stay in there."

"Good idea, Ron! Looks like I'm not the only smart one here." she said, then smiled brightly.

He blushed and started to work his way into the ditch. Hermione followed him.

They took out their sleeping bags again and settled in as much as they could. The ditch was damp, cold, and uncomfortable.

Hermione snuggled up to Ron, and he put his arm around her. Hermione looked up at the sky and saw a flashing red light growing brighter and brighter. After a few minutes, a package landed on Hermione's lap. She picked up the note that read-

_'You guys are doing great! Everyone loves you two!' -K and P_

She opened the package and read the label on the container.

"Ron! It's medicine!"

He sat up and looked at it, then smiled widely. He worked off his shirt, and Hermione opened the medicine. She carefully removed the sleeve from his wound and just as carefully applied the medecine. Ron sighed in relief.

When Hermione was done, she carefully placed the medicine in her bag and settled back in.

Everything was quiet, then suddenly, the Capitol's anthem started playing and the faces of the deceased brightened the sky.

"Girl from 4...Boy from 6...Boy from 7...Girl from 10...Boy and girl from 11." Hermione said, keeping track as it went. So that means...about ten died in the beginning...so six more...minus twenty-four..." she said, thinking. "So... there's only eight left?"

"That was quick..."

Ron took Hermione's hand. "Let's just go to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight, Ron."

"Goodnight, Hermione."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke up at the sound of a soft voice the next morning. She looked around, not seeing anything or anyone, mostly because they were in the ditch. She decided to ignore it, rolled over and closed her eyes again.

The next thing she knew, she was lifted off of the ground, a hand over her mouth, and felt her hands being tied together. She opened her eyes to see someone holding her feet together, and could see Ron behind him, still sleeping. She fought the hands and tried to scream, but her voice was almost completely silent, due to the hand over her mouth.

"It's no use," someone whispered into her ear, making her turn her head. "You're our prisoner now."

Draco Malfoy walked from behind her to her side, smirking.

"That poor Weasley can't save you now." he whispered, putting a hand on her jaw line and lightly brushing along it, then under her chin quickly.

"I'm getting tired of holding her mouth closed." a girl said from behind Hermione. She sounded somewhat upset.

Draco looked at the girl suddenly, scowling slightly at her.

"Fine." he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a hankerchief. "On three. One, two, three!" he said, shoving the hankerchief into Hermione's mouth as the girl removed her hand.

Pansy Parkinson walked next to Draco, looking disgusted as she looked at Hermione and wiped her hand on her pant leg. She then put her hand into his and smiled up at him.

"We did it." she said quietly, sweetly.

Draco pulled his hand away and walked back behind Hermione. "I know. I did most of the work. Alright, I'll take her from here."

Hermione felt the top part of her body move from one person's hands to the next. A different boy appeared next to Pansy now.

"Let's go." Draco ordered, starting to move backwards. Hermione still wriggled around and tried to scream. Nothing worked. The hands were too strong for her and the hankerchief was shoved too far into her mouth. Pansy tried to stifle laughs as Hermione fought on.

Hermione then got an idea. She pushed on the hankerchief with her tongue and felt it start to fall out of her mouth. When it was almost out, she cleared her throat and got ready for her only chance.

"RON! HELP!" she screamed, right after she spit the hankerchief out of her mouth.

She saw him sit up, looking around. Pansy shoved the dirty end of the cloth back into her mouth as they sped up and Ron went out of sight.

* * *

**I know this is super short, but I don't know what to do with this anymore. I'm so bored with it. I've kind of lost interest in The Hunger Games... I might just post the last few chapters and be done with it. Maybe I'll add on to it in a few months or something. Only the future will tell, I guess.**


End file.
